In order to provide access to certain internal anatomy, such as the heart during an open heart procedure, midline sternotomies are typically performed. A midline sternotomy creates a cut substantially along the midline of the sternum, thereby dividing the ribcage into two halves and allowing the surgeon to move the ribcage so as to provide access to the heart. Upon completion of the open heart procedure, it is desired to approximate and compress the sternum, and rigidly maintain the sternal halves in their approximated position relative to each other so that the sterna halves are prevented from moving with respect to each other to promote bone fusion in the weeks following the surgical procedure.
During normal anatomical function, for instance during respiration, body movement, and carrying of objects, forces can be generated that act on the sternum. One conventional sternal fixation assembly includes stainless steel wires that are placed either parasternally (around the sternum) or transsternally (through the sternum bone) using a cutting needle that is attached to the wire, and subsequently twisted to tighten the wire against the sternum. However, the twisting generates tensile forces onto the wires that tend to weaken the wire, which can result in breakage both during the closure or post-operatively. Furthermore, this type of system relies on the experience of the surgeon when tightening the wires. If the wires are not tightened enough, the sternal compression can be compromised. If the wires are tightened too much, the wire can cut into or through the sternum and/or can break.